Unacceptable Losses
by destra
Summary: This is a sequel to Acceptable Losses.  An old enemy resurfaces and Castiel throws Emma and the boys back together.  Tensions re-ignite as Sam tries to keep the peace.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a sequel to _Acceptable Losses._ You don't have to have read the first story, but it would explain the relationships. Emma and Dean are the best of frienemies __and poor Sam just struggles to stop them killing each other. Castiel is a new addition._

_Usual disclaimers. I own nothing. Just playing._

Dean tossed the remote control aside, then sat up and rolled his shoulders to ease the stiffness in his back and neck. He was bored and irritable and looking for a distraction. The motel TV only had four working channels and he was reduced to repeats of Jerry Springer. Not even watching rednecks and toothless trash knocking seven bells out of each other could keep him amused.

His eyes settled on Sam diligently trawling through news reports for their next case, but before he could start baiting his long-suffering brother, a sudden gust of wind caused various research papers to fly about the room. Sam jumped up as Dean reached behind him, drew his weapon and aimed it at the intruder.

He snapped his gun up towards the ceiling when he recognised Castiel, but couldn't hold back a bark of laughter as Cas impassively gripped a girl tightly in his arms as she continued to struggle. This quickly changed to a wince as he watched her kick him sharply on the shin and ram her knee into his groin. Without changing his expression, Castiel calmly placed two fingers on her forehead and let her unconscious body slump to the floor.

"What the hell Cas?" smirked Dean. "Who's your friend? Do we need to have a little talk about your seduction technique?"

Castiel ignored him and standing perfectly still, appeared to be listening to something nobody else could register.

"First thing is," continued Dean, "if you're looking for some privacy you need to get your own room. This one's taken. Second, and this is important if you want to stay out of jail, once she passes out, the fun has to stop." Dean looked down at the girl and back at Castiel. Getting no response, he looked towards Sam with a WTF expression.

"Um, Cas?" queried Sam. "What's going on? Who… or what is …"

Castiel turned to face Sam. "Silence. Watch over her until I return." With another gust of wind he was gone.

Both men remained still for a moment looking down at the girl on the floor. She was small and slight and pretty harmless looking. The boys knew from experience that this obviously meant next to nothing. Her hair had fallen over her face. Dean moved first and reaching for his jacket, he pulled out a small flask and splashed the contents over her. When no steam rose up he relaxed slightly. "Now what? Do you think we should tie her to something until Cas gets back?"

"What? No! Lets just get her up off the floor first and see that she's okay."

Dean aimed his gun at her again. "Go ahead."

Sam turned her over and eased her up onto the nearest bed. Her checked her pulse and pushed the hair back off her face. He jumped slightly, before turning her face for a better look. Dean moved closer before exclaiming, "Oh crap." He looked up at the ceiling and yelled. "Cas! Get your ass back here right now!" When Castiel didn't appear, Dean sighed and looked down at the girl. "Damn it to hell Emma. What have you got yourself mixed up in this time?" He sat on the bed and slapped her face gently a couple of times, but she remained unresponsive

"She's looking better than the last time we saw her," Sam observed.

"Really? I don't know Sam. She's very thin." He ran a hand over his face and looked up at his brother. "This can't be anything good can it?"

"When's it ever?" sighed Sam.

Dean shrugged and started to undo her blouse, before Sam knocked his hand away. "Dude! What are you doing?"

"I want to see Sam. I need to know."

"She wakes up man, she's gonna gouge your eyes out."

"Shut up and watch her for any sudden moves will you."

Dean opened a few more buttons and pushed the fabric aside. Her midriff was scored by a long purple scar, which ran from her ribcage to her hipbone. He frowned and traced his finger along the ridged line. "This could be better," he muttered. There were several other marks from healing puncture wounds, but these had already started to fade to a lighter pink.

"Hey Sam. How long does a Cas whammy usually last?"

"No idea. How long was Bobby down for that time?"

"About half an hour. Maybe he wants her out until he can get back to her."

"It's possible," shrugged Sam.

"Sounds like a decent plan." Dean said hopefully. "Remember what a handful she was when you pissed her off last time?"

"When _I_pissed her off? Oh no Dean! That was all down to you and your heavy-handed tactics. Do it different this time okay? And do up her shirt, because if she catches you looking, you're on your own!"

Just then Emma groaned. "Aw crap," whispered Dean as he quickly fumbled with the buttons and moved out of range. "Here we go."

Emma surfaced slowly and turned on her side. She then lay still for another minute, listening for any sounds or clues as to where she was. She thought she could hear someone's slow, steady breathing to her left and shifted slightly towards the noise. Opening her eyes a fraction she saw a man holding a gun loosely at his side. She wiggled her toes to check that she was still wearing her spike-heeled boots and coiled herself ready to attack.

Dean, recognising the signs, took a step back and said softly. "Emma, don't even think about it. You just relax now and tell us what the hell's going on."

Emma opened her eyes fully and looked from Dean to Sam. Her initial delight at seeing them again was quickly replaced by fear. "Hello boys." She rolled onto her back and looked around the room.

"Hello yourself," replied Dean. "Why are you here Emma?"

The feeling of déjà vu hit her hard and fast and she resisted the temptation to bolt for the door. '_Not worth the effort_,' she reminded herself. '_They always catch you and it's just too humiliating_.' "You go first, she retorted. "What's happening? Where's here and why?"

"Hey Emma," smiled Sam. "We're in Abilene."

"Kansas or Texas?"

"West Central Texas."

"Shit! Really? What the Hell? How long was I out for and where's that perv in the flasher mac?"

"Cas had to step out for a little while," grinned Dean. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was outside my home and this whack job came up and said I had to go with him. I politely declined, well sort of. I got some choice hits in, but the freak just stood there looking puzzled. Then he just grabbed me and I woke up to the sight of you standing over me with a gun," she glared at Dean.

"It really is good to see you Emma," said Sam. "You look …. um better."

"No she doesn't Sammy," interuppted Dean rudely. "Nothing a little pie wouldn't fix. You been eating?"

"What are you, my Mother?" She turned back to Sam. "I really am good as new, honest." She wrapped her arms around her middle protectivly. "But listen, I can't be here. Couldn't you just let me go, please?"

"Hey!" snapped Dean "This isn't our idea. Cas just appeared, dropped you on us and left. He had to have his reasons, so spill Emma."

She looked back at Dean in that wide eyed innocent manner and he just knew she was calculating how much she could get away with not saying. He felt himself getting pissed off in a way that only Emma could trigger.

"What have you been up to this time? And don't you lie to me, 'coz I'll find out and I'll…"

Emma jumped up off the bed and swung around to face Dean. "You'll what? You cocky, arragant…."

"Quiet!" rapped Sam. "Don't you start that Emma. I'm serious, don't you dare." He shot a warning glance at his brother too. "Not another word from either of you! I'm not having this crap again."

Emma wobbled slightly from the sudden movement and both Sam and Dean reached out a hand to steady her. She slapped them both away and sat down again.

"You okay?" said Sam.

"Fine!" she snapped back, still glaring at Dean.

"Listen up you little…," growled Dean.

"Dean! Shut the hell up!" barked Sam. "Now Emma, where have you just come from. You still in Angel Falls?"

"No, I moved back to San Fransico during the summer recess."

"Now why would you do that? frowned Sam. "After all that happened there?"

"That we still don't know about…" snarled Dean.

"I figured that the danger had passed and I had to leave Angel Falls anyway. The Sheriff wanted to find my so called attacker and he started digging around. The man wouldn't quit and started to ask about you guys in the bar."

"We were long gone," shrugged Sam.

"I know, but my friends managed to describe you down to the last detail and my neighbors saw you take my car. I would have had too much explaining to do. You know, small town curiosity."

"So what exactly are you doing right now?" prodded Sam.

"I'm on a sabbatical and don't start back to work until after Christmas. The whole healing thing took longer than I thought and truth is I got a bit sick again after you left."

"I told you it was too soon to leave her." Dean snapped at Sam. He then turned his ire on Emma. "And you! I knew you wouldn't take care of yourself properly."

Sam jumped in again to try and head Dean off. "So how are you spending your time right now?"

I'm doing sort of volunteer work ….why? What's this about?"

"What Sam really wants to know is why the hell you really went back there, what are you up to and who have you pissed off and need rescuing from this time?"

"Nobody! And I didn't do anything last time either, so this must be your fault! You told me that you got all the freaks and it was over. I trusted you!"

"Well I never trusted you," snarled Dean.

"What? Why the hell not."

"You kept stuff from us. We never got the whole story and that's lying by omission. And now it looks like its come back to bite us all on the ass, but you have the nerve to try and lay the blame on us."

Sam gave up trying to referee and moved over to the window. He let the argument wash over him as he tried to figure out why Castiel had brought her to them. A few moments later he watched Cas appear in a swirl of dust and opened the door for him. Castiel obviously didn't want Emma to witness his arrival. When he entered the room he watched Dean and Emma at each other's throats for a moment, before she caught sight of him.

"Hey, Pervert, you came back. Ballsy of you. Now make yourself useful and do that finger thing on Dean. I can't hear myself think with all his bleating and you've got some explaining to do before I finish hurting you!"

Dean laughed. He just couldn't help it. Over the past few months he had thought of her occasionally and wondered how she was doing. He had grown fond of her during their last encounter and had managed to forget what a totally bitchy, unreasonable little cow she could be. He also remembered her courage and spirit and promised himself that he would try harder not to deliberately piss off her.

Castiel on the other hand appeared puzzled by her attitude. He held her gaze for a long time, before turning to talk to Dean. "This girl is unfinished business."

"How so?"

"You were sent to solve the problem or destroy her. You did neither."

"Now just hold on," snapped Dean. "We killed the leader of the sect and every other member that was there. Nobody got past us and Bobby. The mass killings were halted and she damn nearly died that day."

"You should have let her go. It would have been a kindness."

Emma listened with a growing sense of foreboding. She studied the strange man in the raincoat. He was handsome enough and his eyes were a startling blue. He was unnaturally still and his speech patterns were off. Nothing too obvious, just not normal. She didn't like the direction this discussion was taking and instinctively sought out the protection of the kinder and gentler brother. She edged closer to Sam, took his hand and squeezed. He looked down at her and gave her a small reassuring smile, before speaking to Castiel.

"Cas, tell us what we need to do and I know we can fix this. Her death isn't an option. We've all been through too much to lose this one."

Castiel turned to look at Dean and gave him a questioning look. Dean glanced over at Emma and sighed, "What he said. But listen up the both of you. No more lies and no more secrets. We can't fight this without all the cards on the table. You can trust us here and now or you can both shove it."

"I agree in principle to your terms," said Cas.

Emma looked over at Castiel with irritation. _'Who speaks like that?'_ she thought. _'Pompous ass.'_ "Fine, okay, whatever," she agreed.

"You can start off by telling Emma what you really are." Dean leaned back and folded his arms. _'This should be entertaining,'_ he thought as he settled down to watch the show.

Cas moved towards Emma and stopped in front of her. She took an involuntary step backwards. It wasn't just that the man was getting into her personal space, something about him set her on edge.

"I'm known as Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Emma waited for the punch line, but he just tilted his head slightly and continued to look at her with total sincerity. "Okay and I'm Tinker Bell," she snapped. "You show me your wings and I'll show you mine!" She turned to Dean and rolled her eyes. "Dean, you didn't tell me he was nuts. Make him go away."

"Very well," frowned Cas. "Though your lack of faith is unacceptable. I was led to believe you were more than this."

He threw his head back and closed his eyes, then moved his arms back slightly. Emma and Sam jumped at the flashes of light and claps of thunder that rocked through the room. The shadows of huge feathered wings came from behind Castiel. The motel room wasn't big enough to contain the massive wings and they curled over everyone in a very unsettling manner. Just as quickly, they vanished and the room was eerily quiet again.

Dean smirked down at Emma and waited for her reaction. Even Sam, who hadn't witnessed this before, was looking at Castiel with awe. Inevitably, the girl wasn't finished doubting yet.

"OK freak. Why are your wings black?" She looked between Sam and Dean. "That can't be good right? What is he really?"

"He's a Warrior Angel," explained Sam. "Truth is they're just more Old Testament than Hallmark."

"Yeah," grinned Dean. "They're much more spite and smite than sweetness and light. Cas here has his uses, but trust me, most of them are total dicks. Now," he said drawing up a chair, "your turn. I want the truth from you and I want every detail you held back last time."


	2. Chapter 2

_"He's a Warrior Angel," explained Sam. "Truth is they're just more Old Testament than Hallmark."_

_"Yeah," grinned Dean. "They're much more spite and smite than sweetness and light. Cas here has his uses, but trust me, most of them are total dicks. Now," he said drawing up a chair, "your turn. I want the truth from you and I want every detail you held back last time."_

Emma took a deep breath, before looking at each of the three men in turn. Dean looked pissed off as usual, but also uncompromising and determined. Castiel appeared slightly unfocused, as if he kept tuning in and out and his attention was elsewhere. Sam waited patiently and gave her a small encouraging smile.

"Emma! Quit stalling," snapped Dean.

"I'm not! I just don't know what you're looking for. She broke off and looked towards Castiel. "I might need a minute for the whole angels are real bit."

Sam dropped down in front of her and took hold of her hands. "If we ask you questions will you try to answer then as fully as you can?"

Dean snorted as Emma nodded in agreement. "That would be a first," he sneered. "Understand this, Cas will know when you lie to us," he assured her. "Now, first off, is your name really Emma Barton?"

"No," she admitted shamefaced. "It's Emma Smith."

"Bullshit!" mocked Dean. "Try again "

"No seriously. It really is. I changed it because it looked like an alias."

Dean looked at Castiel, who nodded briefly.

"Where are you from? Where's your family at?"

Mom and Dad are dead, but you know that already. I have brothers, but they're not part of this. She looked up at Castiel and said, "I don't have to say do I? They're nothing to do with anything."

"Tell them what you can," instructed the Angel.

I have four brothers. Two married, two single. The older two are military serving overseas, another in finance and one's a student"

"What?" They just up and left you?" queried Dean.

"When my Mom died they just all drifted away. My father was a difficult man. You wouldn't understand."

"More than you'd think," responded Sam, earning himself a glare from Dean. "What happened?"

Emma just put her head down and didn't respond.

"Emma," said Castiel gently. "Tell them now. It is essential to their understanding."

"He didn't start off a bad man, he was harsh, but the boys here hard work and he left me alone for the most part. He just couldn't cope with the loss of my mother. He tried everything he could to bring her back. He was drawn deeper into the occult and eventually he agreed to trade me for her."

To Dean, family was everything - something to be prized above all else. He couldn't begin to comprehend a betrayal on that level. He looked at Emma and his expression softened for the first time.

"Emma's ritual death is the key to a chain of events which will bring untold devastation. Your earlier actions just delayed the inevitable," Castiel stated without any trace of compassion.

"I told you to kill me Dean. Remember? Couldn't we just get this over with?" She turned to Castiel. "This is more your thing, right? Can't you do the smiting thing? Is there a painless version?" she added hopefully.

"It's forbidden to you." Castiel responded quietly. "Your death before your time will be a sacrifice and events will be triggered."

"You already knew this when we were sent after her before. We could just as easily have chosen to kill her back then. Is that what Heaven wanted all along?" snarled Dean.

"Things change," Castiel responded calmly

"And you!" Dean turned on Emma. "Your death wish is starting to piss me off. It's down right unhealthy. That's why you're back in San Francisco isn't it?"

"No. I just couldn't wait around for them to come for me. I learnt a few things hanging around you two and I thought maybe I would fight back."

Dean threw his hands up in exasperation. "You've learnt nothing at all you stupid little girl. What the hell…."

"Dean! That's not gonna help, interrupted Sam. "Emma. Why didn't you come to us with this?"

"I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need the one." She glanced over at Dean and shuddered.

"Nice!" snarled Dean.

"So now what?" Sam turned to Cas. "How do we protect her? How long for?"

"This isn't going to work." Emma looked over at Dean. "Tell him Dean. You'll kill me inside of a month. You know you will."

Dean shrugged and turned to Castiel. "How long Cas?"

"Until her twenty-first year."

"You told me you were twenty-one already," accused Dean.

"Emma Barton is," she replied. Emma Smith – not so much."

"How long Cas?" Dean repeated wearily.

"Two months, six days."

"That's it?" smiled a very relieved Dean. "I just have to not kill her…I mean not get her killed for two months and we're home free?"

"And six days," responded the pedantic angel.

"That's doable, right Sammy?"

Sam didn't share his brothers' optimism. Two months was a long time to be a buffer between the two feisty sparring partners.

"You must be aware," stated Cas, "that other forces are closing in. I removed her today, but I have other priorities. They will locate her again and again."

"Isn't there somewhere you could just stash her Cas?" pleaded Dean as the reality of the next few weeks in Emma's company hit home.

"If that were appropriate, do you think I would have brought her to you?" he dismissed.

"Guess not," sighed Dean. "Right!" he announced. "Time for some ground rules Emma. Number one, no running."

"Number two," she responded, "no drugging."

"Number two," he carried on ignoring her, "you steal my car again, I'll fricken end you. Untold devastation or not.."

"You're not still driving that heap of crap are you?" she sneered.

"Um guys…" intervened Sam. He knew where this was heading and hoped to head them both off.

"Number three," Emma snapped, ignoring Sam's efforts at peacekeeping, "no handcuffs or asphyxiation. That's obviously your kink, but it's really not mine."

"Still a virgin Emma?" mocked Dean. "Number three, you do what we say, when we say it. No bitching and whining about the motels or the food."

"No."

"No what?" frowned Dean.

"No. Just no. I can't do this. Not with you."

Castiel walked towards Emma with a look of icy resolve on his face. He stopped inches from her and held her gaze until she dropped her eyes first. "You will atone for the sins of your father. You will go with the Winchesters and you will survive. If you attempt to escape, there is a cage waiting for you that will make Hell look like Heaven."

He then turned to Dean. "You will see to it that she lives and if she flees because you mistreat her, you will spend the time in the cage with her. Do you both comprehend?"

They both nodded reluctantly. "Define mistreat." muttered Dean, but Cas was gone.

**_Lots of action to come in the next chapter. If you write yourself, you'll know how much reviews mean. It doesn't have to me much. Just "keep going" will do!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**You will go with the Winchesters and you will survive. If you attempt to escape, there is a cage waiting for you that will make Hell look like Heaven."**_

_**He then turned to Dean. "You will see to it that she lives and if she flees because you mistreat her, you will spend the time in the cage with her. Do you both comprehend?" **_

_**They both nodded reluctantly. "Define mistreat." muttered Dean, but Cas was gone.**_

Emma moved over to the window and pushing the yellowing net curtain back, she rested her head against the windowpane. She couldn't face the boys, didn't want to think about her non-existent options and especially didn't want to think about the weeks ahead.

Towards the end of their last adventure, she had been getting along better with Dean. She had been dangerously ill and he'd managed to rein back on his overbearing, aggressive tendencies, well mostly. The last couple of hours had seen them go right back to square one. Sam hadn't been such a problem. He'd only ever treated her with kindness and patience. She felt a stab of guilt when she realised her own behaviour wasn't anything to be proud of. Now or then.

As Sam settled down to his laptop, Dean surreptitiously studied Emma. She was too slender right now, but her features were small and delicate, with wide green eyes, which could alternate between innocence and savvy and back again in an instant. The sparkle of mischief was never too far from her eyes and, if she was anyone else, he would have found her incredibly sexy. Even her clothes were that tantalising mix of demure and figure hugging.

But for some reason his protective instincts went into high gear when he was around her and overrode his desire. That and the fact that they couldn't seem to stop winding each other up. Perhaps that would change later, but Dean didn't really believe that Emma would survive the next couple of months. The fact remained that she was good people ... and surprisingly innocent considering what she had been through in her relatively short life. He didn't want to see her die of course, but if the worst happened, he truly didn't believe she was Hell-bound. He was determined to go easy on her and try not to make what little time she had left a misery. He just wished she didn't make everything a battle.

Emma felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and assuming it was Sam, leaned back into him, instinctively seeking out comfort. She jumped when instead she heard Dean's gravely tone.

"You need to get away from the window Emma," he ordered, before adding, "Come and sit down please. We have to talk about this."

Letting the curtain drop back into place, she turned and followed him to the small table where Sam was already tapping away, researching who knows what.

"Dean," she said as she sank down onto the chair he pulled out for her. "Do you think we could start this day over? Please – I just don't want to fight with you like before. We've done that to death already haven't we?"

Dean grinned ruefully as he remembered the knockdown, drag-out fights that were their speciality. He didn't remember any winners as neither of them ever backed down. He looked down at her and nodded briefly as he felt some of the tension leaving his body.

"Okay," said Sam. "We need to discuss this situation and set some boundaries."

Both Dean and Emma opened their mouths and Sam held up a hand to cut them off. "Before either of you start up on that list again – don't."

"Also," sighed Dean, "we'll be filling in the gaping holes in your story Emma. The time for being evasive is done."

"Agreed," she responded.

"What? Just like that?" said an incredulous Dean.

"Dean!" rapped out Sam. He was determined to enforce the current truce and wasn't about to let either of them wreck it. Emma smirked at Dean, but dropped it when she glanced at Sam's stony expression.

"Okay. Let the interrogation begin. You ask and I'll answer everything that won't put my family at risk. That's the deal, no exceptions. Like it or lump it."

"Agreed," smiled Dean.

The next hour was spent detailing Emma's experiences since the death of her mother. She spoke about her escape from her father when he brought her to a black arts ceremony at a meat packing plant. The rituals had gone too far to be halted, so the coven sacrificed him in her place. Sam tilted his laptop towards Dean. There was a lurid report of a disembowelled man found nailed to an upside-down cross. His face had been peeled off and his hands were missing. The case was still open.

Dean found that he couldn't meet her eyes. Her Dad was a douchbag and a total shit, but he was still her Dad. Sam put a hand over hers and said simply, "I'm sorry." She smiled sadly and shrugged. "It wasn't always that way. We were a proper family once. Stuff happened and he lost his mind."

Once Dean was satisfied that he had every piece of information he needed, they took a break. He told Emma that she was on lock-down until her birthday and the faster she got used to the fact, the easier this situation would be on everyone.

"Do we really have to stay here?" gulped Emma as she looked around the dusty, drab motel room.

"This or somewhere like it. We can't stretch to a Hilton I'm afraid," shrugged Sam. "We will keep moving though. We've got two months on the road so any requests?" Any States you just have to see?"

"Hawaii!" she exclaimed.

"Road trip Emma." Dean shot back. "No plane rides."

"By boat maybe? Come on. If this is my last few weeks, I don't want to spend it in Dustbowl, Texas."

"By road only I'm afraid. To many weapons to transport How about Florida? There's a certain waitress in Tampa that I just know Dean wants to look up."

Dean just shuddered, but refused to be baited.

"Okay, so I don't get to see Hawaii before I die. That sucks, but can we go shopping? Everything I own is about one and half thousand miles away thanks to the Winged Wanker."

"Emma," smirked Dean, "Cas is all right. Just give it time."

"Which apparently I don't have. Still need clothes," she huffed.

"Um…I guess so." agreed Sam reluctantly. "What if we stop at a Wal-Mart…?"

"Hell no! Come on! Just an hour or two in a proper mall with a nice juicy credit card," she pleaded. "Tell me you still do the credit card thing! I'm a very fast, efficient shopper and I won't even try stuff on."

"One hour!" Dean growled. "Just as much as you can get in one bag and keep it simple."

Sam typed in a quick Google search and said to Dean, "The Mall of Abilene on Buffalo Gap Road. Let's get this over with," he sighed.

"Okay," groaned Emma. "I can see you two are going to be total killjoys. This is probably my last ever shopping trip, so you two can just suck it up." She clapped her hands together with glee. "So about this credit limit."

"Knock off the 'I'm doomed so I have to have my own way' crap. It's going to get old in a hurry. Now, just basic needs Emma and I mean it. You've got one hour before we drag your ass out of there," warned Dean. "You know we'll do it too."

"You pull those caveman tactics on me this time around Dean, I'll break both your legs. I've learnt stuff since I saw you last."

"That can't be good," muttered Sam

"She bluffing," snorted Dean.

"We might need your legs Dean. Lets not put it to the test."

"Bitch!" snapped Dean.

Emma spun around and glared.

"Not you," said Dean hurriedly. "Him."

"Jerk," smirked Sam.

A good two hours later, Emma was feeling very proud of her new acquisitions and also with the fact that she'd managed to get away with filling two bags. Dean was equally proud of the fact that he'd managed to keep his patience as he was dragged through Bath and Body Works, Hot Topic, Maurice's and various other over priced clothes shops. He did perk up a little when Emma ducked into a Victoria's Secret, but Sam sent him for coffee and stood guard by the entrance himself. Dean joined the queue at Starbucks and placed an order. Seconds later Castiel was inches from his face. Dean jumped and hissed, "Dammit Cas! What the hell!"

"Leave Dean. Does Sam have her? You have to depart right away."

Dean threw some cash down on the counter and left without the coffees. He headed back to the lingerie store and muttered to Sam, "We're moving." He then stalked into the store and jerked his head towards the exit. Taking one look at his face, Emma wasn't going to argue. She finished paying and hurried after Dean.

As Dean hustled both Emma and Sam towards a side entrance, he noticed two men fanning out and keeping pace with them Sam had picked up on them too and at Dean's signal yanked Emma into a Footlocker Store. They ran down the isles towards the rear fire exit. As soon as Dean kicked the door open, a loud alarm started shrieking and a store security guard joined the chase. Dean pushed Emma against the outside wall and waited with Sam for the first pursuer to appear. The unfortunate security guard pushed through the door to be met with a sharp tap to the head from the butt of Dean's handgun. "Sorry Dude," he muttered as the guard slumped to the ground. When nobody else appeared, Sam and Dean took an arm each and pulled Emma towards the parking lot. They had come out onto a service ally filled with large dumpsters. They all skidded to a halt when their escape route was blocked by the two men, both pointing weapons at them. Sam drew his gun and stepped in front of Emma. They all stood still and waited.

"Dean!" whispered Emma.

"Not now."

"Give me a gun."

"No."

"You have a spare right? Give it," she insisted.

"Shut it." Dean hissed.

The deadlock was broken by two more security guards bursting through the doors behind them. Almost immediately, the barely trained rent-a-cops pulled their weapons and started waving them around. Emma dropped her bags and shoved her hand under Dean's T-shirt in search of a gun. Her hand closed around the handle of a knife, just as Sam scooped her up and tossed her into the nearest dumpster.

Dean and Sam dropped to the ground as the shooting started. One guard's head exploded in a sea of mist as his partner shot wildly at the attackers. As they started to fall back, Sam reared up and took a shot at one of the men, hitting him square in the chest.

Dean reached up and slammed Sam back into the ground as the security guard's bullets whizzed past them. He winced as his brother's head bounced off the concrete.

The second security guard started to move forward before being shot in the neck. As he writhed around, pumping blood into the ground, the last man walked slowly back towards Dean. He smiled down even as Dean levelled his gun towards him. Firing off two shots into his chest, Dean waited for the man to fall. Instead his eyes turned black and he swept Dean against the side of the building with one flick of his hand.

He then kicked Sam over to reveal a bullet wound to the shoulder and an Easter egg sized lump forming on his forehead.

"The invincible Dean Winchester," and looking down at Sam he sneered, "and the Saviour of our kind. You've got to be shitting me! So tell me Dean, did you really think you could hide the little bitch from me?" He slammed his fist against the side of the dumpster. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," the demon called out in a singsong voice.

"Emma. Don't you move," cried out Dean.

In the time-honoured fashion, Emma completely ignored him and vaulted over the side landing on top of the demon. He reached up and grabbing hold of her by the hair and the collar of her jacket, wrenched her off and dangled her in front of him. Dean strained against the force holding him as he watched the demon bring her in closer and take a deep breath in through his nose. He held her away in disgust and shook her sharply. "You stink of purity you stupid little bitch. You saved yourself for us. How thoughtful."

Emma swung her hand down from behind her back and drove it up and into the soft area under his chin. The demons grip didn't slacken and Emma was forced to watch as one of his eyeballs bulged out as the knife travelled up through the roof of his mouth. Emma tried to free herself as blood continued to spray over her. The demon lit up and appeared to burn from the inside.

Dean dropped down from the wall as he was released and pulling Emma clear, he rushed to Sam's side. He checked the bullet wound first and was relieved to see that it wasn't much more than a scratch. The bang on the head looked more serious. They both heard the sounds of approaching sirens and realised that they had to run. Dean tried and failed to rouse Sam.

"We're gonna have to carry him," groaned Dean.

"You and whose fork lift?" hissed Emma. "What the hell did you feed him on growing up? He has to weigh 250 lbs"

"230." Dean shrugged.

"Well that makes all the difference! Let me just throw him over my shoulder."

Aware that they had run out of time, Dean looked around wildly and spotted a loading bay trolley. He ran over to grab it and pushed it towards Sam.

"Yes that's going to work," snarked Emma, "because nobody will spot us pushing that through the parking lot with a bleeding, unconscious Yeti draped all over it."

"Shut you mouth and help me," Dean barked. The sound of the police sirens getting closer got them moving. Dean managed to pull Sam up off the ground, but when Emma tried to take his weight on the other side, she buckled and pulled him down on top of her. Dean cursed fluently and hauled his brother off her as the first of the police cruisers pulled across the entrance.

"Are we screwed yet Dean?" asked Emma in a small voice.

"Yup." he sighed looking down at his incapacitated brother, knowing he was never going to leave him, even to save Emma.

"But you have a plan right?"

"Nope."

Sam chose that moment to grown loudly. He tried to sit, but a sharp jag of pain shot through his skull, making nausea rise up in his throat. "I'm gonna hurl," he gasped, turning to the side just in time to lean over and vomit over Emma's legs.

"Nobody move." bellowed an approaching cop.

"Everybody face down, hands behind your backs," contradicted his partner.

"Shoot me now," pleaded Emma as the stink of vomit mixed with the coppery smell of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

First off, I can't apologise enough for the long delay in updating. I NEVER leave it more than a few days. Not one, but two serious family illness have kept me away for weeks. To make up for it, I'll post the next update within two days.

"_**Nobody move." bellowed an approaching cop.**_

"_**Everybody face down, hands behind your backs," contradicted his partner.**_

"_**Shoot me now," pleaded Emma as the stink of vomit mixed with the coppery smell of blood.**_

Dean looked around, calculating the odds of putting up an effective fight. They lengthened considerably as another two squad cars pulled up behind the first. "Emma, listen up," he murmured. "Me and Sam - stick a fork in us, we're done. But you had nothing to do with any of this. Got it? We kidnapped you and…"

"…forced me to go shopping. Yep that will convince them. And then there's the knife I stuck in stunt thug number two. What with the prints and the blood spatter…" She was interrupted by one of the cops planting a boot between her shoulders and shoving her face down into the dirt. She heard a grunt as Dean landed alongside her and turned her head to look at him. His face was inches from hers and she couldn't resist saying. "Dude! Personal space!"

Dean's resigned smirk froze on his face. Emma found herself unable to move as time appeared to stand still. Over Dean's head Emma could see that the only thing moving was Castiel. He stepped over the fallen demons and around the frozen cops and bending down to check on Sam, touched his forehead with two fingers. Sam vanished. He moved on to Dean, just stopping to retrieve the knife Emma had used. After replacing it in the holder in Dean's jacket, he sent him away as well.

Dropping down in front of Emma, he looked into her eyes and held her gaze. "This was an unnecessary risk. I command you, stop fighting us and do exactly what Dean Winchester tells you. Your selfish behaviour will cost countless lives." He brought his fingers up and touched her head.

Emma found herself back in the motel room they had vacated that morning. Dean was working over Sam. He had stripped off his t-shirt and was trying to assess the damage to his shoulder. The bullet had passed through, but the exit wound was large and had left the shredded muscle embedded with bits of bone. This was beyond Dean's skills level and he didn't know where to start without doing more damage.

Emma hurried over to help, but was blocked by Dean. "Don't you touch anything until you at least wash your hands," he barked, before checking outside to see if the Impala had been returned. With a sigh of relief at seeing her in the packing bay, he hurried out to get the first aid kit. Emma hurried into the bathroom to quickly scrub the blood and dirt off her hands and arms. She sat gingerly down on the bed and scowled down at the mess that was Sam's shoulder. Cass was right, she conceded. She was responsible for the injury to Sam because she wasn't taking the warnings seriously. People had died at the Mall because she wanted stuff she could have done without. The guilt threatened to crush her. She didn't notice that Sam was watching her warily

"You mad at me too?" he sighed. "I've just had it both barrels from Dean."

"That's nothing. I've just been reamed by the Angel of Wrath. Besides, I'm not mad at you because you went and got yourself shot," Emma said defensively. "It's just ... I was just scared you'd die and leave me with Dean," she improvised.

Sam's bark of laughter ended in a hiss of pain. Emma's hands fluttered around him helplessly before she grabbed up a cloth and started to gently wipe some the gore off him. As the pain started to recede, Sam reached out to catch her hand. "Why can't you and Dean just get past this? What is it about him that sets you off?"

"It wouldn't make sense if I tried to explain."

"Try me."

"He scares the crap out of me and I hate that he can make me feel that way."

"Dean wouldn't hurt you Emma. You have to know that by now."

"If it was necessary, he wouldn't hesitate," she smiled sadly.

"You're wrong." Sam insisted.

"I'm not debating this with you now. Besides, we've got bigger worries. This needs a proper hospital Sam."

"Not an option at this time."

"And if you die?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Dean hurried back in with the rucksack containing their extensive medical supplies. He pulled out a preloaded morphine syringe and without asking Sam's permission, stuck it into his brother's thigh.

"Dean!" cried an outraged Sam. We don't have time for this. We've got to get moving." Within seconds the powerful drug started to take effect. Sam didn't protest when Dean rolled him over onto his front. Emma went into the bathroom and collected all the clean towels she could find. Packing them around Sam's shoulder, she pulled on some gloves and used the bottle of sterile water to irrigate the wound. She then unwrapped a pair of tweezers and started to pick out bone fragments. Dean nodded briefly with approval and started threading a vicious looking curved needle.

An hour later, Dean finished up the last of the stitches. Sam was either unconscious or in a drug induced sleep. Emma was just relieved that he'd slept through their efforts. The shoulder was a mess. The skin was pulled too tight and the chances of infection were sky high.

Dean ran a weary hand over his face and nodded to Emma. "Thanks," he said simply. "Now go get washed up as best you can. We're heading out."

"To a hospital?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Can't risk it. Sam's had much worse than this and survived. Don't let the puppy dog eyes fool you. He's not nearly as soft as he looks."

Emma ran her eyes over the smooth, hard muscles of his impressive looking body and silently agreed. Dean caught her looking and smirked as she blushed and covered him over with a sheet.

As she straightened up, she couldn't suppress a yelp of alarm as she came literally face to face with Cas. She put a hand on his chest and tried to push him back a step. When he remained rock solid, she took a step back. "I'm getting you a bell to wear around your freaking neck." she snapped.

As always, Castiel ignored her and addressed Dean. "Why are you still here."

"Sam's hurt. We can't move him just yet."

"Show me."

Dean pulled back the sheet and rolling Sam over, lifted the bandage so that Castiel could see the extent of the damage. "This is unacceptable," Cas said evenly, without looking up. "If left like this, Sam will die."

Dean went pale and stared down at his brother. Emma turned to Castiel and pleaded, "No! You're not going to let that happen! I'll go with you to the place you were talking about. I'll wait in the cage and Dean can get Sam to hospital."

"You don't comprehend what you would have to endure. I can't allow it."

"I can't have another death because of me. Please, not Sam."

Castiel studied her for a few moments. He then moved over to Sam and placed a hand directly over the wound. Within seconds, Sam's shoulder was smooth and unmarked. Emma felt enormous relief, closely followed by stomach churning fear. She looked up at Castiel and waited for him to take her with him.

"The situation at the shopping mall has been contained and the lives of the innocent have been spared," he assured her. They will have no memory of the incident. I was unable to prevent one fatality. The demon possessing one man had already caused his death. I must now leave you in the care of the Winchesters. I have a situation that requires my immediate attention."

Emma slumped with relief, then not wanting to show Cas any weakness, she rallied quickly. "Yeah well, so do I! I'm covered in blood, vomit and dust and you're not going anywhere before I get my new clothes," she hissed, grabbing onto the lapels of his coat.

Without changing his expression, Castiel gently removed her hands and vanished.

"Angelic asshole" ranted Emma.

"Emma, please!" gritted out Sam. "Now settle down and not so much noise."

"Sorry Sam," she sighed. "Can I do anything?"

"Could you maybe just shhhhh."

"I suppose." She glanced over at him with concern. "I thought Castiel fixed you."

"Morphine hangover."

"God yes! How could I have forgotten that after Dean stuck me with one of those too. Kinda worth it at the time though." Emma's memory flashed back to the time she had nearly died and just how hard Dean had fought to save her. She also remembered his kindness during her slow recovery and felt a rush of guilt and gratitude. To cover up, she glanced over at him and searched for a way to poke at him a little. "I think maybe I smell even worse than you do," she huffed.

Dean just snorted and looking through his bag, he pulled out clean clothes and his wash bag. "Your stuff is in the car," he told her reluctantly. "I saw it when I was getting the first aid kit."

Emma squealed with glee and Sam groaned again.

"Sorry Sammy." she winced. "Hey you!" she snarled at Dean before ducking out the door. "Step away from the bathroom. Vomit, remember?"

Dean rolled his eyes, then went into the bathroom and made sure the door was locked. Sam pulled a pillow over his head and lay there dreading Emma's return.

Emma collected her spoils and turned back towards the room. She was distracted by a little girl waving at her. She hesitated and watched her approach. The child held out a cell phone and explained that the man said she had dropped it earlier. There was a message flashing and Emma thanked the girl and opened it. She read, _'Em, They've got Dad. He's alive. We're to wait instructions. Don't do ANYTHING until you hear from me. A.'_

Emma spun around 360 degrees, but the lot was deserted. Even the child was nowhere to be seen. Emma put the phone on silent and shoved it in her pocket, before returning to the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Caymus and Triple L1 thank you so much for the reviews. It makes such a difference and is really appreciated.

_**She read, 'Em, They've got Dad. He's alive. We're to wait instructions. Don't do ANYTHING until you hear from me. A.'**_

_**Emma spun around 360 degrees, but the lot was deserted. Even the child was nowhere to be seen. Emma put the phone on silent and shoved it in her pocket, before returning to the room.**_

When she entered, Dean was still in the shower. Sam looked out from under the pillow and was pleasantly surprised when he found her packing up the med kit, rather than pounding on the bathroom door. When Dean finally came out he was equally surprised to see Emma cleaning up and fussing over Sam. Despite the express repair job by Cas, Sam still looked sick and totally wiped out by the morphine. He nodded his thanks to Emma and told her to go get washed up.

She grabbed her new clothes and wash bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Once she had the door locked, she slid down onto the cold tile floor and with her heart pounding, pulled the phone out of her pocket. She was half relieved and half disappointed that there hadn't been another message or a missed call. She pulled up the call log, but the only number was listed as private. Emma sat for a moment and debated whether or not to just come clean with Sam and Dean. She read the message again. Her brother Alex had said that she wasn't to do anything until he contacted her. Emma was torn. She trusted the boys with her life – didn't really have much of an option at this point. However, they weren't and never would be family. Alex was her eldest and if she was honest, least favorite brother. He had gone into the military when she was ten years old and she was always a little in awe of him. He was always kind enough on the rare occasions she saw him, but he was also not much more than a stranger.

She jumped and almost dropped the phone when Dean pounded on the door. "Come on Emma, step it up. We're moving out just as soon as you're done."

Emma sighed and stripping off her filthy torn clothing, she bundled it into a plastic bag for dumping. As she stood under the running water and tried to calm down, she decided to put off her decision and give herself more time to think this through. Maybe Sam and Dean would agree to work with Alex. She wondered how many of her brothers were also involved.

ZZZZZZ

Dean changed his mind and booked them in for another night. He weighed the risk against Sam's physical condition. They could rest for another four or five hours and then head out.

Emma offered to sleep on the cot the motel provided. It was very uncomfortable, but she wasn't planning on getting any sleep anyway. She lay under the covers and watched her phone for a couple of hours. When a silent message came through she was ready to move. Emma was already fully dressed and had taken a card for a local taxi company from the reception desk. She crept out and phoned for a cab.

Dean felt the draft of Castiel's arrival before he opened his eyes.

"What the hell couldn't wait Cas? It's three in the morning. Some of us need sleep to function!"

"Emma is in trouble," he said in his low, rumbling voice.

"So what else is fricken' new?" snarled Dean as he glanced at the empty cot, threw back the covers and swung his legs off the bed. "That girl's alway_s_ in trouble, causing it, or looking for it. Just her continued existence is more trouble than she's actually worth. Can't you just fetch her back again?"

"No. They anticipated my intervention and have protected the building with Enochian symbols."

"It's been two days Cas and this is getting old already. Sam!" he barked as his brother started to stir. "We're moving."

As Sam tumbled out of bed and scrambled into his clothes, Castiel filled them in and warned them that he didn't yet know what they'd find. He reached up to touch their foreheads, but Dean jerked back. "Come on Man, not that again. I'm driving."

"No time," insisted Castiel. "Emma's there already. I'll have your vehicle there waiting for you."

"You be extra careful with her!" snarled Dean.

ZZZZZZZ

Castiel dropped Sam and Dean as close as he could get to a unit on an industrial park. They broke in and entered a warehouse filled with sealed pallets of goods ready for dispatch. The place appeared deserted. Sam agreed to search the top floor, whilst Dean moved down into the basement and loading areas. There was a crane in the centre of the building, which was bolted to the basement floor and rose up through all three levels. Dean swung out onto the crane ladder and made his way carefully down into the basement, avoiding the main stairs. He was still was ten feet from the floor when something underneath him groaned and shifted slightly. Dean froze and looked down. There was a man below him. He had been tied to the crane using chains and plastic packaging seals. Dean held his position and listened carefully for any other sounds. Hearing nothing, he quickly dropped down in front of the man. Dean realised that he was looking at a very beaten up looking older man who bore a striking similarity to Emma's father. The man raised his head, but rather that the relief Dean would have expected to see, he was met with a look for cold fury.

At that moment Dean heard the sound of someone running down the stairs. The tread was too light for Sam, so Dean hurried to the foot of the stairs and pressed himself against the wall.

He waited until Emma had reached the bottom of the stairs and was feeling her way along the wall towards him. He stood up abruptly and emerged from the shadows.

"Dean!" Emma squeaked. "Why are you here?" Dean's fury was further fuelled by the fact that she looked happy and not at all guilty for sneaking off and scaring the crap out of them.

She moved towards him and grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket, trying to pull him further into the basement. "Did you see him too? It's really him. It's my Dad!" she whispered excitedly. She held up a pair of bolt cutters and said, "I found these in the machine room. Come on quick. Help me get him free."  
"Not now Emma. Let's go." Dean said tightly.

"What?" she said with outrage. "Are you listening? He's here right now. We have to save him."  
"I'll deal with you for running off later," hissed Dean as he set her aside abruptly and looked around for further danger. "This isn't done with."

"Damn right it isn't! Get out of my way Dean. I really, really don't want to have to hurt you."

Dean bit back an incredulous laugh, then grabbing the bolt cutters, he threw them aside, before gripping one of her arms and steering her back towards the stairs. Emma exploded into a frenzy of flying fists and feet. She was too busy trying to take him down to notice the approaching torchlight making it's way towards them from the loading ramp. Realizing she was beyond reason and he was out of time, Dean delivered one sharp blow to the chin and Emma dropped like a stone. Catching her in his arms he looked around for the fastest exit before scooping her up and making a run for it.

"What happened? said Sam as he met them on the ground floor. She okay?"

"She will be," grunted Dean, "if you take her off my hands right now." He shoved her into Sam's arms and added, "Dude, I'm so close to just feeding her to them and to hell with the consequences."

At that moment Emma groaned and opened her eyes. Realizing that she was being held by Sam, she bucked until he set her down. He kept a steadying hand on her shoulder and the on the small of her back, her steered her firmly towards the waiting Impala. Bringing the back of her hand up to her mouth she wiped away a little blood and turned back to Dean.

"I bit my tongue you shit! I trusted you and you hit me…again, and far worse, you left him down there to die."

"You weren't handling yourself and I had no choice." Dean responded. He rubbed a hand over his face with exasperation. "I thought we were past this crap with you."

"It wasn't him Emma." Sam tried to explain.

"I know my own father you moron. That's why they took that other man's face and hands. To hide the truth that he's still alive."

"Stop and listen to us and this will all make sense," urged Sam.

"My Dad isn't dead," she insisted, "and we have to go back."

"Why? So he can sell you to the highest bidder? Daddy Dearest is dead and rotting and his blackened soul is writhing in Hell where it belongs," hissed Dean brutally.

"Dean! What the hell?" barked a shocked Sam. "Ease up Dude! It was a shifter," he added quietly."

"You're certain?"

Sam nodded. "I found two skins upstairs."

Emma just lost control. His callous, cruel words and the fact that he was probably right were too much to bear. Sam wasn't fast enough to grab her as the hurled herself at Dean. She swung a right hook, which Dean anticipated and pulled back from in time. As he moved forward to subdue her, her follow-up left jab caught him by surprise and right in the gut. Emma's next punch was easily caught in Dean's much larger hand as he forced her arm down. She had forgotten how frightening his strength could be when he used it against her. Out of habit she glanced around quickly to make sure Sam was nearby, but he was looking equally disapproving and not at all likely to come to her defence.

Holding both her wrists in a vice like grip, Dean leaned down, getting right in her face. "I know you're angry and I know you don't understand yet," Dean said quietly, "but now you're done hitting me." He spun her around, and drawing her elbows painfully together behind her back, he steered her back towards the car Cas had left at the entrance. As Sam opened the passenger door, Dean tossed him the keys and pushing Emma to the other side of the seat, climbed in after her.

As Sam started the car and headed out, Emma swung around to look back at the entrance to the warehouse. They were really going to leave him there to be tortured. No matter what had happened in the past, he was still her father. Dean chose that moment to frisk her for any hidden weapons. Almost at once he felt the phone and pulled it out. Quickly checking the messages Dean rounded on her. "Where the hell did this come from?"

"A little girl gave it to me in the parking lot at the last motel."

"Lilith?" queried Sam?

Dean shrugged, wound down the window and threw the phone out."

"No!" Emma screamed. "My brothers have that number. They need it to find me."

"Anyone could find you with the tracker on that phone you stupid little bitch," snarled Dean. "I never had you pegged for dumb Emma. You really couldn't slip any lower in my estimation than you are right now."

Emma felt everything slip away from her. She had reached her limit and was beyond caring how weak and pathetic she must look to the boys. She just put her arms over her head and cried and cried. Dean tried to block out the sound of her anguish, but found he couldn't. He pulled Emma in close and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head against his shoulder and stroking her hair. Emma clung on to him, her fingers twisting in his brown leather jacket.

"Emma," Dean said, his voice as gentle as it had ever been with her. "I swear to you, it's not him. It's a trick to lure you in and we can prove it to you."

Emma didn't respond. After a few minutes, the tears stopped, but she didn't pull away. Dean stayed silent and held her until they reached the motel.


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled Emma in close and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head against his shoulder and stroking her hair. Emma clung on to him, her fingers twisting in his brown leather jacket.

"Emma," Dean said, his voice as gentle as it had ever been with her. "I swear to you, it's not him. It's a trick to lure you in and we can prove it to you."

Emma didn't respond. After a few minutes, the tears stopped, but she didn't pull away. Dean stayed silent and held her until they reached the motel.

Emma became aware that she was back where she started at the motel and tried once more. "Please Dean, please, you have to listen. They're going to kill him and we can stop it. You don't have to, but just let me at least try. I'd give anything not to let this happen. He's still my family."

Dean felt his chest tighten at Emma's plea. There was no way he was going to give in, but he couldn't ignore her obvious pain. "I hear you, I do. God knows I've done the same myself once too often, but I can't let you. I'm sorry. It's not what you think," he added. "You'll see soon enough."

When Emma didn't respond, Dean looked over at his brother. "We gotta get going." Sam nodded in agreement. Dean gently moved Emma aside and leaving her with Sam; he hurriedly packed up and returned to the car. When Sam handed the keys over and walked around to the front passenger seat, they headed out.

A thought occurred to Dean. "Emma," he said sternly. "Just tell me straight. Did you tell anyone where we're heading?"

She shook her head and whispered, "No I swear. It was just two messages and you saw those. I haven't spoken to anyone. Just my Dad."

Dean rolled his eyes at her stubborn refusal to accept the truth and turned the car south in the direction of Austin. Just over an hour later, Dean pulled off towards Brownwood. He stopped at an America's Best Value Inn and paid for a room. Sam questioned the fact that they had hardly put any distance between themselves and Abilene. Dean reasoned that any pursuers wouldn't expect them to stop. The motel was also a little more upmarket than their usual choice. He didn't add that he was concerned about Emma's state of mind and he didn't want to leave it too long before they reassured her that they hadn't left her father chained up at the warehouse.

Expecting the worst, the relatively comfortable guest room surprised Emma. There were two queens and a sofa bed, plus Internet access, fridge and coffeemaker, cable TV and best of all, a hairdryer, iron and ironing board. All luxury items when you hung around with the Winchester boys.

The first thing they tackled was Emma's education on the subject of shape-shifters. This included detailed descriptions of their previous encounters, including the Dean shifter, the murder charges and his subsequent 'death and burial.' She listened quietly and patiently and looked at the evidence they presented. When they had finished she said, "That's one possible option, but I'm just not sure yet. It just seemed so real."

Dean let his head drop down with barely suppressed frustration. "There's something else we need to clear up," he stated. "Your brother, Alex is it?"

"Was he a trick too?" she asked hopefully.

"More than likely, but we have to be sure. Where's he at and don't even think about fobbing me off this time."

Emma glared back at him and considered her options. She came up with a big fat zero. Besides, she really wanted to know if Alex was back Stateside "Korea," she snapped.

"Army, Marines, Air Force, what?" prompted Dean.

"2nd Infantry Division. Camp Humphreys," she volunteered reluctantly.

"Don't suppose you have a phone number?" queried Sam.

When she shook her head he smiled reassuringly at her. "No problem, this should be easy enough." He pulled his laptop out of its bag and got to work.

"Rank and initial?"

"Major, Alexander D. Coulton-Smith."

Dean threw is hands up in the air with exasperation. "Coulton-Smith? You were still lying to us about your real name?"

"No I wasn't! He added our mother's maiden name and I didn't. Too many Major Smiths in the Army apparently."

Dean looked at her dubiously, but let it pass. Sam worked his way through a long string of calls and several aliases as he tried to navigate his way through the endless bureaucracy, which kept the US Army rolling along. Emma pleaded with them not to use her name and to make something up if they spoke to her brother. Sam eventually got as far as his clerk. To Emma's immense relief, Sam was told that the Major had just left for the day and he was advised to call back at 0700 local time tomorrow.

Satisfied, Sam hung up and looked sympathetically at Emma. "He could have sent the messages, but I doubt it. Think about this hard Emma and be honest with me. Is there any reason at all to think he might be involved?"

Dean frowned at the fact that Emma was almost shaking with relief as she shook her head. There was more to this, he just hadn't cracked it yet. "I knew he wouldn't be mixed up in this," she gabbled nervously. "He didn't make it over for the funeral and I haven't really seen him for years."

"Nice," retorted Dean. "He doesn't check up on you?"

"No! Funnily enough Dean, he realises that I'm an adult and he doesn't have your control freak tendencies!" she snapped back. If she was honest, which she never would be with Dean, it did hurt a little just how unconcerned her oldest brother had always been about her. The other three had always made up for it, even if they tended to blame her automatically for every single scrape she had ever gotten into. They had backed off a little once she graduated.

Dean looked at Emma speculatively and said, "I think I've got it."

"What?" queried Sam.

"I know something she's been keeping from us."

Emma's heart sank. "This should be interesting," she sneered with far more bravado than she was feeling. Emma knew just how dangerous it was to underestimate Dean. He might not have Sam's more obvious academic intelligence, but he was sharp and perceptive and he had a way of cutting through to the meat of an issue.

"They haven't a clue about what your Dad tried to do to you, do they?" he stated baldly.

"Is this true Emma?" prompted Sam.

"That's family business," she hissed. "And none of yours!"

"Sam, save that number for me," Dean said evenly. "I think it's time a certain soldier got an up-to-date sit-rep."

Eyes widening with horror, Emma flew out of her seat and grabbed onto Dean's arm with both hands. "Don't even think about making that call," she gasped. "Don't you dare!"

"Not open to negotiation, little girl," replied Dean in a patronising manner, guaranteed to set Emma off "He's your brother, he's family and he has every right…"

Emma spun off and flew at Sam. Before either man could react, she had ripped his notes from his hand and shredded them. Next, she made a lunge for Sam's laptop, but was beaten to it as Sam held it up over his head. Dean couldn't hold back a bark of laughter at the sight of Sam trying to hold her off with one hand as he attempted to keep his precious computer out of harms way. He moved up behind her and forcing her arms down, he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her against him. Emma leaned forward, then slammed her head back into him. The difference in their height meant that she missed her intended target altogether and her head bounced off his chest.

"Knock it off Emma. That's enough!" he grunted.

"Don't you say a word to the boys," she yelled. "Especially not Alex. I swear to God, I'll kill you."

"Why are you still trying to protect him? The man was going to sell you direct to Hell!"

"I'm protecting _them_ you asshole!" she raged. "I thought it was all over and it didn't matter. I don't want them to have to know what I know about him. What purpose would it serve except to screw them up? I would give anything not to know myself."

As some of the tension left her body, Dean relaxed his grip slightly. "Emma, they have a right to know and you need their protection."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" sneered Emma.

"Well, yes…" Dean noticed Sam's alarmed expression. "I mean no! Of course not…"

"You have to be the most ignorant, Neanderthal, chauvinist, sexist, throw-back I've ever met. Get your hands off me. OFF!" She wriggled around trying to get free.

Dean let go of her and gave her a gentle shove. He wasn't at all unsympathetic to her anguish, but felt the need to hide the fact. He sighed heavily,_ "_In a former life, I must have been some son of a bitch to deserve getting saddled with you."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short Dean. I don't know if you need to go back that far because you're a total turd in this life too!"

Dean felt his determination to go easy on her falter. He took a deep breath and turned to Sam with gritted teeth. "Hungry Sam?" Without waiting for an answer, he snatched up his keys and made for the door. Sam watched him go, then turned to Emma, but she avoided making eye contact with him. Sam wasn't going to be put off.

"Alright Emma, listen to me. I'm not putting up with this attitude from you for the next two months. We're having this out now."

Emma tried to ignore him and carried on sorting through her bag. Sam reached over, took the clothes out of her hands and tossing them aside, sat facing her on the opposite bed. Emma automatically glanced towards the door and calculated the odds.

"Seriously?" said an incredulous Sam. "How far do you think you'd get? You're not moving from that spot until we're done."

"What Sam?" she groaned. "What the hell do we need to talk about now?"

"We're going to talk about Dean."

"Oh, joy!"

"You can't seem to stop needling him and making things far worse than they need to be. Tell me," he pleaded. "What the hell is your problem with him?"

"How long have you got!" she snarled. She then paused and thought for a moment, before responding, "He's very handsome," in a matter of fact manner.

"And that's relevant because…?" snapped Sam.

"You both are," she continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "And he's as clever as you in his own way. He's sarcastic, brave and strong, which by the way is another issue. I can't stand how he thinks it's okay to hit and push me around."

"You hypocrite!" rapped out Sam. "Ask yourself how many hits you've landed on Dean. I know for a fact that both times he's had to hit you he was trying to save you from yourself."

"Still not right." she dug in.

"What isn't right is you driving him to those lengths. Dean wasn't raised to lift a hand to a girl and he wouldn't do it if you left him any other options."

"Oh, come on…"

"Emma, you're starting to piss me off." interrupted Sam. "Move on."

She thought for a moment and said, "He should have so much going for him, yet he's the most damaged person I've ever met. He's incredibly empty and deeply unhappy."

"What?" Sam replied indignantly. "No he's not! You barely know him."

Emma pulled a wry smile. "Seems that way to me," she replied lightly. "I think that deep down you're both miserable as sin. It's either that, or you're both loving the life, which would make you a pair of raging psychos.

Sam was startled by her insight. Dean usually hid his unhappiness from everyone but him. To the outside world he appeared cocky, arrogant and superficial. He found himself jumping to his brother's defence. "You're wrong," he rebuked gently. "Dean's experienced things you couldn't begin to comprehend." Sam found himself getting irritated by the fact that she thought she had the right to judge Dean

Emma correctly read his facial expression and added. "It's not a criticism Sam. Dean's the sum of his experiences, like the rest of us. Most people would be on a psych ward by now."

Sam remained stony faced and not at all like the kind-hearted, patient man she was used to. She continued. "Look, you asked me why I struggle with Dean and that's part of it. Truth is, in a weird way, I sort of respect him and even enjoy him. He's fun and he's the best sparing partner 'cause he always takes the bait. But that doesn't stop me wanting to bash his brains in several times a day."

"None of that gives you an excuse to behave the way you do," retorted Sam. "It's torture having to be around the pair of you."

She grinned up at Sam and shrugged. "What can I tell you? It's complicated. Believe it or not, I wasn't born a stroppy, stubborn, foul tempered little cow either. Of course," she couldn't resist adding, "I've got Dean to thank for that too."

"Emma, truth is you're a brat, born and bred," sighed Sam. "You'd do well to remember that this is your mess and Dean is risking his life daily to clean it up for you."

Emma was stung by the bald truth of this. She snapped, "I didn't ask him to. You both came and took me the first time and that so-called Angel dumped me on you the second..." she tailed off. "And I'm being a spectacularly ungrateful little bitch again aren't I?

Sam couldn't help smiling back at her and the tension between them lifted a little. They were interrupted by the deep rumbling engine noise of the approaching Impala.

"Oh hell! I can't face him now," squeaked Emma as she started to rip off her clothes."

"Whoa, Emma, what are you doing?"

"Shut up and shut your eyes!"

As the door opened Emma threw herself at the sofa bed and pulled the covers over her head. Dean paused in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at Sam. He was still sitting on his bed with a horrified expression on his face, surrounded by Emma's hurriedly cast-off clothing.

"Do we need to talk about something Sammy?

"What? No! Come on Dude."

"OK then, awkward…." smirked Dean.

"Jerk!" snapped Sam.

"Bitch!" grinned Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the long delay everyone. The system just wouldn't let me update!**

**Bjg:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you so much for the lovely review. **Caymus: **She is a brat I know. I want to strangle her myself. Maybe later. **Triple L1: **I put the extra Sam in chapter 6 because you asked so nicely. Here's a little more for you. **Sowat** and **Phoebe Lou-la:** Thank you both very much for the adds.

Any requests anyone? I'm always open to opinions/suggestions. Not much action in this one, but in the next chapter everyone gets bloody!

_**As the door opened Emma threw herself at the sofa bed and pulled the covers over her head. Dean paused in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at Sam. He was still sitting on his bed with a horrified expression on his face, surrounded by Emma's hurriedly cast-off clothing.**_

"_**Do we need to talk about something Sammy?**_

"_**What? No! Come on Dude."**_

"_**OK then, awkward…." smirked Dean.**_

"_**Jerk!" snapped Sam.**_

"_**Bitch!" grinned Dean**_

Dean looked down at the bump hidden under the covers on the sofa and raised an enquiring eyebrow at Sam. His brother just shrugged and reached for the brown paper bag Dean had brought back. It was too early for breakfast and too late to sleep. He winced at the usual assortment of gas station offerings and picked out the least unhealthy option.

"When did she last eat anything?" queried Dean. Sam frowned for a moment and responded, "I don't remember seeing her eat anything at all yet."

Dean sighed and made to move towards her. "Dean, don't," urged Sam. "Let her rest for a couple of hours. We'll go to a diner and see that she eats a big breakfast before we get back on the road."

Dean nodded briefly before making his way to the other bed. He flopped down with a groan for some desperately needed sleep. Sam grinned as he watched his brother kick off his boots, then roll over and fell instantly asleep, still fully clothed. It was an essential hunter/soldier skill that he envied, but had never been able to master himself. Dean on the other hand was born with an off switch.

It seemed only minutes before Sam was shaking Dean awake. He opened one bleary eye as Emma emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed and looking far more fresh and alert than she had any right to be. Dean grabbed his wash bag and went into the bathroom without acknowledging her.

"He still sulking?" she sighed.

"Don't start," snapped Sam. "You hungry?"

"To be honest, I don't think I could…"

"Wrong answer," interrupted Sam. "We're taking you to a diner and you're going to eat everything that's put before you."

"What am I? Five?" she snapped back. "I don't do breakfast, never have."

"You do now. We won't be stopping for hours. Look Emma, you're going to have to learn to eat when you can. You'll eat when we do."

"But Sam, I'm half your size. I can't keep up with Dean. The man's a pig! I just don't need that much food."

"Emma, listen to me. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you don't look so good."

"I got disembowelled remember?" she huffed. "It does tend to take the bloom off a girl!"

"That was months ago. You've lost too much weight and this trip is going to take it out of you. Please just try."

"Fine. Just at my own pace okay? If Dean starts bullying me to eat, I'm going to stick a fork in his thoat. Fair warning, I'll do it!"

Before Sam could respond, Dean reappeared and they quickly finished packing up and left the motel. Emma settled down into the back seat and prepared herself for weeks of boredom, punctuated by spells of pure terror.

Her heart sank when Dean pulled into the first reasonable looking diner. She trailed in after them and looked glumly at all the food she knew she'd never be able to keep down. The boys ordered a mountain of food and vetoed her choice of a fruit plate. Emma forced down pancakes and a side of bacon. Even before she got back in the car, she felt her stomach start to knot. By the time Dean was pulling back out onto the highway, the sweat was starting to pop up on her forehead.

Ten minutes later Dean glanced in the mirror and was alarmed at her slightly green pallor. "Emma," he warned, "If you're gonna heave, you're not doing it in my baby. You tell me if I need to pull over, do you hear me?"

A sharp twisting pain hit Emma and she looked helplessly back at him. "Dean," she gasped. "Now would be good…"

Dean swung over to the side so quickly that Sam smacked the side of his head on the window. Dean was out of the car and yanking Emma out before Sam could process what was going on. She didn't resist and slumped back against him as her knees folded. Dean lowered her to the ground and held her hair back as she lost everything that she had struggled to eat that morning. When she was reduced to dry heaving, Dean lifted her to her feet and helped her to the back of the car, away from the mess pooling on the ground. Sam poured some water on a flannel and passed it to Dean. He was surprisingly gentle as he wiped her face and passed her the rest of the water. Emma's empty stomach started to settle and she turned away from him in embarrassment.

"Hey, Emma, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I was sick that's all. I told Sam I don't eat breakfast."

"Bullshit! You're not eating at all are you?" he snapped. "What's the matter Emma? Not getting enough attention already? You have to add an eating disorder to your list of loveable qualities?"

Emma turned and shoved Dean as hard as she could. In her weakened state, he barely moved an inch. "I want to keep it down you asshole! I just can't."

"No shit. What did you do when we left you in Angel Falls?" Dean persisted. "You swore you'd go see a doctor. Did you even try?

"Yes, no, well sort of. I was trying to avoid any follow up."

"And how did that work out for you?" he replied sarcastically.

"Fine, up to a point."

"You got sick didn't you? You didn't look after yourself and you didn't call us when things went south again. If fact we're back to square one and it was all for nothing!"

"Hey! I was trying to protect you both!"

"Well we didn't need your protection Emma. Look at the state of you now!"

Emma ran a self-conscious hand through her hair. "What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"I saw your stomach when Cas first brought you in. You're a mess sweetheart!"

"I think I might be." She sagged with defeat.

"Emma, you have to tell us what's going on." Sam coaxed. "You're literally starving to death."

"I don't honestly know, but I think it's the scaring inside. It's twisted something and I probably need more surgery."

"So what's stopping you? Why didn't you get help?"

"Time, money, a decent cover story…I.D. that won't get me found. Thing is," she admitted reluctantly, "I haven't been totally honest with you."

"I'm shocked," snarled Dean. "Are you shocked Sammy?"

"Emma," sighed Sam. "Just get in the car. "We've got at least four hours before we reach San Antonio. You can start from when we left you in Angel Falls and finish with this morning. If I find out that you've left even one detail out, I'm done with you. I'm serious Emma. You've yanked us around enough."

They got back on the road and headed south. Sam turned in his seat to start the inquisition. He hesitated as he looked Emma over. She had her head back and her eyes closed. Her knees were drawn up to take the pressure off her stomach. Sam took the opportunity to study her while she was unaware. He was struck by how young and fragile she looked. Her chin was more pointed than he remembered and her high cheekbones more prominent. Her skin was pure white and there were pale violet smudges under her overly large eyes. She was still beautiful he realised, but she was slowly starving to death. Emma opened her eyes and he looked away.

"What can you keep down Emma?" queried Dean.

"I've been having those body builders supplements."

"I can tell you now sweetheart, it's not building anything. You probably won't survive another two months." He looked over at Sam and said, "We don't have a choice do we?" Sam shook his head and turned to Emma. "We're checking you into a hospital."

"They'll find me." she argued. "You know they will."

"It's a chance we'll have to take. Cas has already spelled it out. You dying isn't an option. Now might be the time to tell us what you've been hiding."

"Well okay, but first I was wondering about Cas. Maybe he could do that thing he does."

Sam smiled with relief and turned to Dean. "She's right! Quick session with the magic fingers and problem solved. Talk to him Dean," he urged. "We can fix this quickly and get back on track."

Dean called for Castiel in his usual irreverent manner, but the Angel didn't make an appearance. Sam assured Emma that he'd be along when he could. Emma wasn't so sure that he'd want to help her. Dean seemed to feel the same. "Emma," he cautioned. "You might want to ease up on the attitude before you ask him. A little less of the 'Winged Wanker' and 'Angelic Asshole' might go a long way."

Emma scowled and pondered her situation. Sam smiled reassuringly and started to turn away, but Emma reached out and put a hand on his forearm. "Wait Sam. Can I ask you something and I really do need an honest answer?"

"Try me," hedged Sam.

"If they do get me…do you think I'll have to go to Hell?"

Sam looked startled and then paused to give his response some thought. "First, tell me this. Have you ever traded your soul?"

"No." She looked dangerously interested. "Can you really do that?"

"Never you mind!" snapped an alarmed Dean.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" continued Sam.

"You know I have," she whispered with horror.

"No. Not that. A person, in cold blood."

Emma thought back to the fire she started at the recycling depot several months back. She looked up at Sam with real horror as the sight and smells came back to her. "Those were real people in that fire. I killed them all."

"Not in the eyes of Heaven." Sam said gently. "They'd already crossed over into unimaginable evil and they had to die to save countless innocent lives. Anyone else?"

"No."

"Then no. From what I know of you, I think you're headed elsewhere." He thought for a moment, then hurriedly added, "But not until many, many years from now."

Dean pulled sharply onto the exit ramp, causing Sam to swing around to face his brother. "What is it?"

"White Dodge. It's been keeping pace with us for the last fifteen miles. Emma," he said calmly. "Don't look back. Just slide down a bit in your seat."

He took the Impala around in a loop and made his way back onto the road two miles further down. The Dodge van stayed far back, but remained with them. Sam pulled his weapon from his jacket and turned to Emma.

"Okay. They have to know we're on to them. Listen up. I need you to lie down on the floor and don't you come up until we say so. Please Emma, just this once, do as you're told."

Emma nodded briefly and wriggled down between the two sets of seats as Dean pulled out his gun and rested it on his lap. "Showtime!" he said with a grim smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean kept up a steady pace as the following car continued to keep its distance. Dean spotted two R.V's up ahead. They were both moving along at exactly 40mph and neither would give way. As a result, both lanes were effectively blocked. Dean waited in the tail back until he saw an area of reasonably flat land along the side of the road. Without warning, he floored the accelerator and the powerful, finely tuned engine responded with a throaty roar. In a skilful and highly risky manoeuvre, he left all the other vehicles in the dust as he swung past everyone. Sam winced at the cacophony of car horns and turned to watch their pursuers trying to find a way through. Ignoring the squeak of indignation from Emma as she got slammed around, Dean whooped in triumph and grinned over at Sam. He was disgruntled to be met with Sam's patented bitch face.

"Demons or death by dangerous driving Dude," the ever-rational Sam remarked. "She'll be just as dead and Cas will be severely pissed."

Dean just snorted and didn't let up until he saw an exit road. Without slowing, he spun off and searched for a likely looking and hopefully seldom used farm track. After a few miles he found what he was looking for and slowing down considerably, he steered the Impala down the bumpy road.

After a couple of minutes they reached a dilapidated farmhouse with an assortment of buildings and outhouses. Dean pulled the Impala into one of the barns and ran his plan past Sam. He was going to lead the other car away before losing them and doubling back to collect Sam and Emma.

Sam wasn't that happy about splitting up, but Dean was convinced that he could lead them off. "Do you want to have to try to wrangle her and take them on at the same time?" Dean reasoned. "She'd get us all killed for sure."

"Hey!" she snapped as she pulled herself up off the floor. "I could be useful if you'd lend me a gun."

"No!" they both barked back. "I've been shot enough," Dean added.

"Not even close," she muttered as she followed Sam out of the car and watched Dean disappear in a cloud of dust. Emma sighed and turned to Sam. "So, what now Stretch?"

"We hide," Sam replied firmly before Emma came up with a plan of her own.

Avoiding the farmhouse because it would be the first place someone would look, they started to search for a decent bolthole in the warren of outbuildings. Sam halted abruptly as they walked between two dilapidated sheds and turned back towards the track. In the distance, a cloud of dust could be seen rising behind an approaching vehicle. Sam spun and grabbed Emma by the arm. "Time's up! Just run!" he urged. "Shout if you see somewhere."

Emma tried hard to keep up with Sam's giant strides. As he dragged her along, she hung on and tried to stay upright. In her weakened state she tired quickly and would have fallen if Sam hadn't yanked her back upright. Without a word, he dipped down and threw her slight weight over one broad shoulder before picking up the pace and running on. Using their combined body weight, he crashed through a half rotted door and moved past the empty livestock stalls and further into the maze of sheds. Emma raised her head in time to see three men exiting the white Dodge truck. They had pulled up a hundred yards short and were walking slowly and confidently towards the farmhouse.

"Sam," she panted. "They're right behind us."

"Shit!" muttered Sam as he realised that their risky move wasn't going to pay off. "We'll have to make a stand and hold them off until Dean doubles back."

The gutted sheds didn't offer any type of protection. Sam realised that they were out of options and the only way was up into the hayloft. He set her down by the ladder and she quickly scrambled up, closely followed by Sam. He didn't waste any time stuffing her behind a pile of broken machinery, then dialled Dean with a quick update and their current location.

Emma fought to control her breathing as she listened intently. It wasn't long before the three men swaggered into the barn.

"Smell that boys?" said a tall, well built man. "Smells like journey's end, finally. Show yourself little bitch. I'm done playing around with you."

Sam stood stock-still and eased the colt out of his jacket.

"You get your skinny ass down here in the next thirty seconds or I'll peel your face like a grape. Just like I did your Daddy. That man could scream!" he taunted before adding. "I might just do it anyway. Nobody said you had to be a pretty offering."

Emma's blood started to boil. If this demon was responsible for the death of her father, she was going to take him down with her. She crept out of cover and made her way to the edge of the ledge. Sam's arm snaked out and wrapped around her waist. He jerked her back so sharply; her head smacked back into his chest.

Emma braced for a fight, but hesitated when Sam showed her the Colt. She nodded briefly and he let her go.

The demon signalled to his two men to fan out, before quickly looking up in time to see the muzzle of the colt inching its way towards him. With a raucous laugh, he swept his arm in an arc.

Emma watched with horror as Sam was dragged off the platform and hurled into the wall of the barn. He was left to dangle a good six feet off the ground. He kept his grip on the Colt and tried with every ounce of his strength to turn it towards the demon.

"Will you look at that? We have a bonus boys and I don't even mean Sam Winchester." He reached up and plucked the weapon from Sam's hand. "You have no idea what some of my associates would pay for this little abomination." He tucked it into the back of his jeans as a second, shorter red headed man approached Sam. His face was a twisted mask of rage and hatred.

"Hello boy. Long time no see. I don't expect you to remember me, but believe me when I tell you; I've been looking forward to this for a very long time. You're going to burn and sizzle until your skin splits."

"Later, Cain," said the leader. "You'll have all the time you need to play with him once this business is contained."

"Sorry," grunted Sam. "Not a clue. You black-eyed skanks all look the same to me."

Cain held up a hand and twisted it sharply. Sam gritted his teeth and tried to hold back a cry of pain. The demon increased the intensity until Sam yelled out and a spray of blood foamed on his lips.

Emma couldn't take it. She called out "Wait," as she scrambled down the ladder and ran to Sam's side.

"Emma, what the hell!" choked out Sam.

"Shut it Sam. I know what I'm doing," she whispered. "Please just trust me."

She moved in front of Sam and turned to the three men. "What now?"

"Do you still have it?"

"Yes."

"Give it."

"I can't."

"Well, all right then. You just wait there a spell and watch Cain here get to work on the Winchester boy wonder."

"Come on! You know it's not that simple. There's rituals, song and dance routines, poems, the whole nine yards. Listen to me very carefully," she added. "You get nothing if you allow that piece of shit within ten feet of Sam. He walks before we deal."

The three men grinned back at her with contempt. "You've got nothing left to deal you stupid bitch. All we need to do is deliver that scrawny little body and game over."

Emma smiled back coldly and with a quick shrug of her shoulder, a knife slid down into her hand. "One flick and this 'scrawny little body' can be transformed into a corpse, a carcass, a cadaver or any other form of dead meat. Everyone loses. Except maybe me, because I've had more than enough of this shit already and I'm past caring about any side in this game."

Her eyes shifted for a fraction of a second to Sam, then back as one of the demons took a step towards her. She turned the knife and stuck it up under her chin with a little more force than she had intended. A trickle of blood ran down her neck. "Shit," she squeaked, but held firm. "Drop Sam now, or I swear to God or whatever, that I will end this here and now."

The Demons looked rattled and uncertain. Sam watched with horror and prayed that Dean, Cas or anyone would arrive soon. He felt himself drop before he landed heavily on the ground.

Emma stayed in place between Sam and the other men, keeping her distance from all of them and holding the knife firmly in place, she spoke quietly to Sam. "Please Sam, just go. You have to trust me. Tell Dean I'm so very sorry…"

"You can tell me yourself!" grunted a low gravely voice. Dean appeared in the doorway and all hell broke loose.

In one smooth motion, Sam ripped the knife from Emma and swung her under a workbench. He turned just in time to block a knife to the chest from the red headed demon named Cain. Emma watched for a moment as they circled around each other, alternately ducking and slashing at each other.

She turned to see how Dean was doing. He had the advantage of both surprise and the demon-killing knife. As he entered the room he had quickly dispatched the third man. He was now locked in a vicious hand-to-hand fight with the leader of the group. Emma crawled out of her bolthole and crept towards them. Everyone was too focused on their own struggle to notice her. She came up behind the man fighting Dean and slipped the Colt out of his waistband. He lashed out behind himself briefly before focusing back on Dean. Emma pulled back with her trophy. After a few seconds, she felt a searing pain under her arm.

She got back under cover and tried to work out if the Colt had a safety catch. At that moment, Sam, by virtue of his sheer size, managed to get the better of his opponent. He kicked him loose and Emma raised the Colt and fired. Everyone turned to her with shocked expressions as Cain lit up and burned away. Dean used the advantage to finish the fight as he stuck his knife up through the last demons chin.

Dean and Sam, like the well trained soldiers they had been raised to be, kicked all the weapons clear and quickly checked that everyone who was supposed to be dead truly was. They then turned their attention to a shaken looking Emma. Her face was very pale and her teeth were chattering. Dean didn't say a word as he took the Colt from her. He just policed up all the weapons and herded Sam and Emma back towards the Impala.

Dean remained silent throughout the drive to the first motel he could find. After checking in, he grabbed the first aid kit and stalked into the motel room. Emma trailed along after him and wondered how much Dean had overheard. Sam would have a ton of questions too.

They were barely in the door when Dean went on the attack. He studied her for a moment before deciding that she had recovered enough for round…who the hell could keep count.

"You were getting all ready to give it up and hand yourself over weren't you?"

"Course not!" Emma denied unconvincingly. "I knew it wouldn't come to that. I had a plan. A really sound plan…" she tailed off.

Dean folded his arms and dropping his chin, he dared her to continue.

"Do something that stupid again," he hissed through gritted teeth. "I swear to God I'll kill you."

"No you won't Dumb ass. Stop swaggering about making empty threats and do something useful. Sam's bleeding…again."

"What?" rapped out Dean. "Why didn't you say?" He hurried over to his brother. "What happened Sammy? You hurt?"

"It's nothing Dean, just a clean slice. It's stopped bleeding already." He nodded towards Emma who was trying to slope off towards the bathroom. "I think she took a stab under her arm. She's trying to hide it from you."

"Nobody likes a snitch Sam!" snarled Emma.

"Don't you take another step!" Dean barked at her as he approached his brother. "Just show me Dude!"

Sam lifted his shirt to reveal a long, thin cut, which could easily be sealed with butterfly stitches. Dean looked it over and nodded briefly. He swung around and advanced on Emma.

"Now you. Show me." He demanded.

"Sod off. It's fine."

Dean didn't bother arguing. He caught hold of both her wrists and jerked her arms up. Emma yelped and tried to pull away. Dean saw the rip and the wet patch spreading down from under her arm. He hadn't seen it right away because she was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt. Before she could react, he reached down and whipped the top over her head.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and yelled, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"Patching you up…again. Now," he said in a matter of fact tone, "This looks like it might need a stitch or two. Unhook your bra for me and hold as still as you can."

"Piss off Dean."

"Emma, for the love of God, spare me the maidenly blushes, I have seen them before."

"What? When? No you haven't!"

Dean rolled his eyes as he handed her back her shirt and reached behind her to deftly unhook her bra with one hand. Holding her shirt against her chest, Emma's other hand shot up to slap Dean. He swept her arm away and glared down at her.

"We've already spoken about that Emma. Don't do it again," he rebuked mildly. "Now lie down before you fall down and try to hold still. I'll be quick as I can."

Sam taped up his own wound and left the room to try to make Emma more comfortable. Of course it had the opposite effect as she watched her only ally disappear. Dean was as gentle as possible, but the cut under her arm was deep and ran for about four inches down the side of her breast. It was going to need more than one layer of stitches. She had refused any pain relief and he was half hoping that she would pass out, but Emma gritted it out and concentrated hard on her breathing.

Dean finished up and taped a bandage in place. He then tilted her head back slightly and shook his head at the cut under her chin. This was sealed quickly with a couple of butterfly stitches. Without a word he hooked her bra back up and started to tidy away the med kit.

"Thanks," Emma said quietly as she pulled her top back on. "They're both going to scar aren't they?" she said despondently. "I really needed a few more of those."

"Cut the small talk Emma. I heard you try to trade yourself for Sam. It wasn't necessary and on top of that it was irresponsible, reckless stupid…"

"What?" she snarled as she felt her resolve not to fight with Dean start to slip away. "It's nothing you haven't done already yourself for Sam. Don't you get all judgemental on me you hypocrite."

"That's different. He's my brother."

"Yeah well, he's my friend. What was I supposed to do? Watch him get carved up to save my own hide. They'd have got me in the end anyway," she tried to reason. "I saw a chance for him and I took it. If you don't like it, then screw you! I'd do it again."

"I know you would Kiddo," sighed Dean. "And without a single thought for the bigger picture. Okay then. From here on out you're on lock-down."

"Meaning what?"

"Everything you do, every move you make, you'll get my permission first."

"I'm not agreeing to that."

"Not expecting you to. But it is what it is. Now, what's this thing you're protecting and how come we've never heard of it until now?"

"That's because it's a secret dumbass," Emma remarked dryly. "It's nothing major and not something you have to worry about."

"You're lying to me Emma," Dean snapped. "You never do anything else." His expression was cold and his eyes were narrowed. "You know what? I'm done giving you choices. Move it. Let's go."

"You're delusional Dean," she laughed. "Get over yourself. I'll work with you because I have to, but you're not telling me …"

"Get in the car."

She stood and glared at him. There wasn't any reason not to do as he asked. They were leaving anyway and refusing would just make her look foolish. She brushed past him and Dean allowed himself a satisfied little smile as she walked towards the Impala. This changed to a hiss of frustration as she kept walking on right past the car. Dean was about to jump on her when he saw that she was heading towards Sam. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he watched as Sam smiled down at her and the two returned to the Impala together.

At that moment he envied his brothers easy-going relationship with Emma. Even when Sam was angry with her, they still managed to get along. On one level, Dean knew he was being unreasonable by expecting total; unquestioning obedience from her, but on another, he would do almost anything to see that she survived the next two months.

Well almost anything except maybe sacrifice Sam. The irony of that statement wasn't lost on him and he smiled sourly to himself. He felt an unwelcome stab of gratitude and admiration for Emma's efforts to protect Sam.

Dean got behind the wheel and watched Emma gingerly climb into the back seat and struggle to pull the door shut. He reached a hand back though his open window and slammed it shut. She was clearly in pain and Dean ran a quick tally of all the scars he knew about. The multiple shallow stab wounds to her chest and stomach, the horrific thick, knotted scar that ran from her ribs to just above her hip bone, the cut under her chin and the new addition down her side.

Dean decided to talk to Cas as soon as he could to see if he would agree to tidy her up a bit. Even if he just dealt with the internal scars so that Emma could eat again. Dean realised that Cas was also the only creature he had ever seen Emma back down to. Perhaps he could get a few pointers on how to manage her.

_**A.N. Sam and Dean finally get some answers next chapter**_.


End file.
